


Pinch

by advokitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Implied genyatta, Kisses, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Sparring, Vulcan neck pinch, but no frick fracking, hanzo - Freeform, i think one of them gets love bites at one point, just two scruffy men making out lmao, mccree - Freeform, really gay shit, so sorry for mistakes or rough edges, spar, this has not been proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advokitty/pseuds/advokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in under an hour, so it hasn't been proofread but hOLY FUCK has mchanzo devoured my life tbh. I'm not comfortable writing sexy shit lmao, so I apologize if that's what you came for. This is just a drabble in which Mccree and Hanzo spar. Banter and smooches ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinch

     Six Overwatch members were to be deployed in Hanamura within three days. Their objective is to escort a payload to a hangar heading back to Gibraltar. Usually, newer agents were assigned to these types of missions due to their simple nature. However, the less-devoted agents were sent home because it was around the time for multiple holidays (Christmas, Hanukkah, etc.) Thus, only a few remained.

     “Our mission’s in a few days. Anybody wanna spar?” Mccree asked to the group of comrades in the mess hall. While most people turned the man down, there was one that unexpectedly accepted the challenge.

     “Perhaps that is a good idea. I am not very skilled in close combat, so this would be sufficient practice.” With that, Hanzo excused himself and began to pad over to the cowboy. While Mccree’s eyebrows were raised, he proceeded to lead the archer to the sparring room. Hanzo visibly deflated once the door was closed.

     “I’m not no easy opponent, if that’s why ya agreed.” Mccree quipped as he finished his cigar.

     “Do not humor yourself. I only accepted because the conversations the other agents were having made me quite uncomfortable,” the shorter man replied, “My acceptance of this could possibly add more fuel to their conversations.”

     “More fuel, ey? And what could they’ve been discussing, darling?” the cowboy poked while he wrapped his knuckles with gauze.

     “Your bizarre need to douse everyone with pet names.” Hanzo said much too quickly as he also prepared his knuckles. However, he wasn’t going to be using them much. A grin plastered itself across his opponent’s face.

     “Is it okay if you get hit with my metal hand? I can use my other, if you’d like.” Mccree said, readying his stance across the bowsmith.

     “Tell me if I am being too prideful, but I do not think that I will have to worry about being hit by either of your arms.” the Japanese male claimed, mirroring his stance with the southerner’s.

     “Aren’t you a feisty one?! I’m ready when you are, partner.” The cowboy stated. Hanzo’s reply was merely a nod, and the match had begun. Staying true to themselves, the archer landed a few good hits to humor the man, far less than what he’s actually capable of, while Mccree tried his hardest to land as many punches and kicks as he could to Hanzo. Against his instruction, Mccree still proceeded to only land his punches with his real hand, not his metal one. Doing this opened the chance for Hanzo to deploy his best move: a neck pinch to his right side. “Stop treating me as if I am fragile” the bow smith's thoughts roared as he landed his pointer and middle fingers in the crease of the cowboy’s right shoulder. Applying sharp pressure to that spot made Mccree’s knees buckle as he tumbled to the ground, Hanzo quickly pinning his opponent down. He decided to tease his comrade by pinning his hands above his head and straddling him, satisfied as the man beneath him turned pink. Exhaling, the man smirked as Mccree’s eyes widened in disbelief.

     “Hey! That’s cheatin’! I thought we were only landin’ kicks and punches!” the cowboy yelped, shaking his head left and right.

“It is actually you who were at fault, as you did not use your right arm and thus opened it for attack. I could not have resorted to that technique if you had at least attempted to block me using said arm.” the archer replied, noticing how much the man under his hold reeked of cigar smoke, and more surprisingly, how much it calmed him down.

     “C’mon! Our mission is in a few days! Now my shoulder hurts and I feel as old as ever!” the southerner complained, attempting to flip the man on top of him over.

     “How unfortunate. Do you want someone to kiss it better?” Hanzo replied sarcastically. “Is that what they do here?” his thoughts murmured.

     “I’m certainly not opposed to you kissing it better, darling” Mccree quipped, regaining control as he watched the man on him begin to flush. Desperate to be the winner, Hanzo swooped down and latched on to the spot in question. He began to kiss it as the recipient's hands began to twitch.

     “You’re killin’ me here! At least let me touch ya!” the cowboy complained.

     “Do you ever shut up?” Hanzo mumbled as he nipped at the skin, soothing it with kisses soon after. This effectively cut Mccree off as he gasped.

     “What was that? You sound awfully angry for being in the position that you’re in.” he mustered before a groan rolled out of his mouth.

     “I do not want to have to resort to certain measures to get you to stop talking.” Hanzo huffed, yet again focusing his energy into leaving bruises on his comrade’s neck.

     "You’re quite long winded yerself. Ever heard of contractions? They teach kids this-” was all that Mccree could manage before a pair of soft lips landed directly atop his. Smoke mixed with cheap liquor and sake to create a euphoric sensation, causing Hanzo to lose his grip on Mccree. The Japanese man’s vision turned upside down as the southerner flipped them both. The flip shocked the shorter man. He yelped, and Mccree just goaded his mouth open further with his tongue. Hanzo’s moans were swallowed, and he threaded his hands into the brown locks that tickled his face. The American above him smirked at his attempt to deepen the kiss. They exhaled as they separated, and the one on top began to nip at the same place that Hanzo had, happy with the noises that tumbled out of his mouth. “At least you are not talking.” he tried to muster, but his mouth betrayed him with the yelps and sighs he couldn’t keep in.

     “Again, you’re long winded. I’m old, please don’t make me shut you up.” Mccree almost snarled, painting purple splotches all over the Japanese man’s neck and shoulders.

     “Is that another one of your challenges?” Hanzo cooed, lightly pulled at the cowboy’s hair for emphasis. “Because I think that I have got you beat.”

     “I suppose so. I’d like to try, anyway. The only guaranteed loses are the times that you don’t try.” the brown-haired man stated proudly, leaning down to capture Hanzo’s lips yet again.

     “Do not try to spout philosophical bullshit at me right now, you are reminding me of Zenyatta and what he is doing to my brother.” the gold-eyed man snarled, meeting Mccree’s lips in a kiss. The southerner simply took this as another challenge, and one could say that only they had actually won- quite unfortunately for his fellow teammates who were stuck with hearing everything within the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck that was a ride. I hope to try and write more fluffy overwatch shit in the future, so stay tuned! Please point out any mistakes or areas that I can polish! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
